<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Used To It by Helenas_crossbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100832">Get Used To It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenas_crossbow/pseuds/Helenas_crossbow'>Helenas_crossbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Birds of Prey (Comic), DC Extended Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Surprise surprise it’s a Helena gets stabbed fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenas_crossbow/pseuds/Helenas_crossbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m...sorry.” Helena says, in her signature somewhat awkward cadence, still looking at the floor. “I just...I guess I’m not used to having to worry about people worrying about me, you know?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance, Huntress/Black Canary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Used To It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow.” Helena winced. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m trying to help you, if you’d keep still.” Dinah said, dabbing again at the gash on Helena’s shoulder with the wet washcloth she had just brought over from the kitchen. They were in Dinah’s apartment, Helena sitting in the chair in the living room, straining to put space between her shoulder and Dinah’s helping hand while also trying to assess the damage herself. </p>
<p>The Huntress had picked up the nasty cut in their latest outing as the Birds. She always did tend to get more banged up than Dinah or Renee did, probably because she seemed to fight with a bit more enthusiasm and a lot more rage. Her methods were mostly efficient, but this was the cost. This particular injury being the result of Helena trying to take three out of the six bad guys on her own, and catching one of their knives with her shoulder. This left Renee to handle the on-scene aftermath of the fight, while Dinah was in charge of helping Helena. </p>
<p>Dinah tried to continue cleaning the wound, but Helena was leaning away from the washcloth again. “I’m fine, you don’t have to-“ But she was betrayed by another wince. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re fine? Just like you were fine taking on those three guys without waiting for backup from me or Montoya?” Dinah’s voice was laced with snark. She grabbed the other woman’s arm firmly and continued to wipe away at the dried blood that encircled the deep cut. </p>
<p>“Well, I did take them, didn’t I?” Helena countered defensively, though a small dorky smile was playing at her lips now. The same one that always appeared when she remembered a fight where she had bested her opponent. It was adorable, if Dinah had to be quite honest, but still she was pissed. Helena had been reckless. </p>
<p>“I mean,” Helena continued. “I had them right where I wanted them. That idiot practically gave me his weapon when he stabbed me! And this..” she gestured with her good arm to the wound. “..is just a minor setback.” </p>
<p>“Minor, huh?” And Dinah couldn’t help herself, she let out some of her frustration by making a “minor” adjustment in the pressure she used to swab at the cut. </p>
<p>“Ow! Hey!” Helena protested. “You did that on purpose!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, no shit, Crossbow Killer.”</p>
<p>“Why are you mad? We got the assholes. That’s what matters...right?” Helena asked, taking on an unsure tone but still scrunching her face in resentment at the nickname. Another one of her mannerisms that Dinah couldn’t help but find cute. </p>
<p>Dinah let out a sigh. “Is that what matters? More than your safety?” </p>
<p>Helena looked very confused at this point. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but she was clearly struggling to decide what to say. </p>
<p>“That wasn’t meant to be a tough question.” Dinah said flatly.</p>
<p>Helena opened her mouth again, this time, the words came. “I was always trained that the mission comes before all else. No matter what.”</p>
<p>Dinah paused at this and just stared at the other woman. Other than the obvious signs of an unusual upbringing such as Helena’s nervous and awkward behavior (which was endearing), or her deadly skill in combat (which was useful), Dinah often found it easy to forget about what Helena’s life must have been like before the Birds. She didn’t talk about it much. Dinah knew that after her family was murdered Helena grew up and trained with assassins in Sicily. Now she pictured a young Helena, still traumatized by the loss of any innocence she had, being drilled to disregard all sense of self-preservation that did not fit in to her mission for vengeance. </p>
<p>“The mission is important.” Dinah finally spoke, looking Helena directly in her beautiful dark eyes. “But it’s not more important than making sure you are okay. Not to me.” </p>
<p>The look on Helena’s face after these words was hard to place. She looked...flustered? She had gone slightly pink and looked nervously toward the floor, seeming unable to handle Dinah’s eye contact. </p>
<p>“I’m...sorry.” Helena says, in her signature somewhat awkward cadence, still looking at the floor. “I just...I guess I’m not used to having to worry about people worrying about me, you know?” </p>
<p>Okay. That broke Dinah’s heart a bit. Helena isn’t used to having people care about her. Doesn’t she have any idea how much Dinah cares? </p>
<p>“Hey.” Dinah put her hand under Helena’s chin and guided her face up until they were looking into each other’s eyes again. Dinah gave her a large, if somewhat sad, smile. “I’m gonna need you to get used to it, Huntress, because I’m not gonna stop worrying about your well-being anytime soon.” </p>
<p>Helena was definitely blushing now. Which was extra impressive considering the amount of blood she had recently lost. She spoke, voice trembling as her jaw still rested in Dinah’s hand. “I- you- r-really?” </p>
<p>“Of course, do you really not realize how much I care?” </p>
<p>“Well, I- I mean I, uh, I don’t know..” </p>
<p>At this, Dinah put on a mischievous smirk. </p>
<p>“Well then, let me clear it up for you.” And with that, she pulled Helena’s face to hers and caught the taller woman’s bottom lip between her own. </p>
<p>Helena froze with surprise for a moment, but quickly relaxed and leaned into the kiss. The sensation was unlike any kiss Dinah had ever experienced before. She threw down the bloodied washcloth she had been using to clean Helena’s wound and ran her hand through Helena’s thick hair to the back of her head, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Though Dinah suspected the other woman was largely inexperienced when it came to matters such as kissing, Helena definitely did not show it. She kissed with intensity, almost like she had a hunger that was finally being satisfied after being left to build for days. She opened her mouth slightly to slip her tongue along Dinah’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Dinah eagerly accommodated. This went on until they both couldn’t suppress their need for air any longer. When they parted, they kept their faces close. Panting as they looked into each other’s eyes. </p>
<p>Dinah couldn’t help but notice the way that Helena was looking at her. As if the very sight of Dinah left her in awe. She made a vow to herself right then that she would never stop trying to show Helena just how much she fucking cared. </p>
<p>“Like I said.” Dinah resumed, taking another quick peck at Helena’s lips. “I’m gonna need you to get used to this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t really write a ton of fic but I’m obsessed with this pairing so I had to. I tried to do Dinah’s POV since most stories I’ve seen are Helena’s POV. I definitely relate way more to Helena, so I figured this would be a nice challenge. Hope you liked it, let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>